Continuar
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Las mariposas… vuelan en el cielo como pequeñas fichas de domino.
1. De la 1 a la 14

_**Maze Runner**_ pertenece a _**James Dashner.**_

 **Advertencia:** Sin advertencia.

.

.

 **Continuar  
** **–.–.–**

.

Ocasión 1.

Escuchar el sermón de Alby no había sido grato, pero lo que más más le afectaba, es no haberlo visto a _él_.

.

.

Ocasión 2.

Encargarse del Glade no era nada sencillo, lo había descubierto prontamente. Sin embargo lo que más lo irritaba era que no lo había visto en todo aquel tiempo. Pensaba, y trataba de no darle importancia, que quizás estaba tan ocupado como para poder darle cinco minutos. Cinco-klunks-minutos.

.

.

Ocasión 3.

Newt observó con mala cara cómo Minho lo evadía y se marchaba. Lo ignoraba. Eso le caía como patada al hígado entendiendo que no se trataba de "lo ocupado", sino del _querer_.

— _El que quiere, puede, shank_ —le había dicho una vez afuera en el maze.

Pensó que Minho era un imbécil.

.

.

Ocasión 4.

Ahora fue Minho en gruñir cuando, observando a lo lejos, Newt terciaba palabras con Alby, luego le dirigía una mala mirada y dándose media vuelta se iba.

.

.

Ocasión 6.

El colmo fue cuando Alby comenzó a tratar los asuntos con él en lugar del mismo Second como correspondía. ¿Quizás de ahí que todo se fuera a la mierda y hubiera soltado aquel puño contra el rubio y ahora estuvieran los dos encerrados en la Slammer?

Minho se jaló el cuello de la camisa y presionó contra su nariz sacándose la sangre que le escurría, estaba hecho un desastre entre el sudor del correr, los moretones que iban apareciendo y la tierra tras haberse revolcado en ella. Newt no estaba mejor.

 _—Y no me importa qué klunk sea, ¡arréglenlo!_

Alby había sido tajante antes de marcharse retumbando la puerta, y al parecer otros keepers pensaban igual.

Ambos se miraron, pero contrario a hacer lo debido, se dedicaron a seguir ignorándose. Newt se encogió abrazando sus piernas y miró al lado contrario mientras se tragaba su propio enfado, pero no doblaría su orgullo. ¡Estaba harto! ¿Por qué él siempre tenía que ser el sensato?

Miró de reojo al runner, éste estaba sentado recargado en una pared y dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos. Parecía cansado.

.

.

Ocasión 7

Decir que las cosas habían mejorado era mentira. Aunque ya no peleaban ahora se ignoraban y, por lo menos para Newt, eso terminaba sintiéndose peor.

De verdad... ¿a Minho no le importaba siquiera un poquito?

.

.

Ocasión 9

Era tarde.

Newt miró con más importancia de lo que le gustaría la puerta por la que se supone, llegaba el Keeper Runner. No se veía siquiera una figura a lo lejos. ¿Dónde klunk estaba?

Varios runners se encontraban reuniendo al Map Room y con ellos susurros de, aparentemente, un rumor. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, había parado a uno preguntando.

Brandon miró a su compañero y luego volvió al Second. —No estamos seguros, nadie ha visto a Ben y Minho.

Un vago murmullo nació desde el piso y después aquel rechinido tan familiar taladró hasta los tímpanos. Las puertas se movían.

Brandon siguió de largo con más prisa en busca de sus compañeros y Newt no fue a pararlo sino que se quedó mirando la puerta del este de manera incrédula. Se trataba de Minho, vamos, era del tipo que duran toda la vida.

 _Toda_.

Se le revolvió el estómago.

Dos figuras se alzaron lejos y tras el grito de alarma dentro, varios se reunieron para ver. Newt creyó que esos momentos habían sido los más largos de su vida y entendió una simple verdad.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron por fin, tanto el Keeper Runner como su compañero estaban tirados sobre la tierra respirando desfallecidos. Sudaban.

.

.

Ocasión 10

Newt seguía sin perdonar al slinthead runner por aquella klunk idea. Alby fue a contarle que Ben y él, en busca de encontrar algo más, se habían quedado tratando de escalar muros. En consecuencia Minho traía una muñeca lesionada al ayudar a su compañero para no caer.

.

.

Ocasión 11

Era estúpido, así lo pensaba él mientras comía avena ignorando las pláticas de los que lo rodeaban en la mesa y mientras veía a lo lejos a Minho comiendo con otros runners. Él no hablaba, estaba serio y se limitaba a tragar.

Se preguntó... ¿qué había hecho para molestarlo tanto?

.

.

Ocasión 12

Estaba frente al otro, realmente no le había dicho nada pero Minho sólo lo miraba esperando, él estaba a punto de salir. A Alby lo había visto de refilón a lo lejos, se había quedado rezagado conversando con Frypan quizás esperando para ver si no necesitaba llegar a separarlos.

—Shank, no todos podemos perder el tiempo.

—¿Por qué klunk inició todo esto, Minho?

—Si te vas a poner emocional, será mejor que pares.

El keeper le pasó de largo y él sólo apretó los puños, molesto mezclado con algo más. Quería solucionar las cosas. ¿Al otro no le importaba su amistad?

—Ya sabes que es un shuck-face cuando quiere —Alby se había acercado—, aunque admito que esta vez tú te lo has ganado, hermano.

Newt le miró sin comprender muy bien, hasta que leyendo esa verdad en su cara, sólo torció el gesto y se marchó. Ahora lo entendía.

.

.

Ocasión 13

Minho ya no es que le ignorara, sólo había seguido con su vida y listo. ¿Quizás él también necesitaba hacer lo mismo?

—¿Cómo arreglas algo que no puedes?

Tallaba con un cuchillo sobre una rama. No era nada en particular realmente, hasta que notó la marca.

— _Dejaremos estas líneas, así sabremos dónde hemos estado._

— _Shank, ¿será tu sello distintivo?_

— _¡De mierda shuck-face!, no me interesa que sepan que estuve aquí._

Todo el laberinto tenía esa marca en algún lugar, Minho se había comprometido en recorrerlo todo y jamás falló un día desde el momento que decidió salir.

Dejó la rama que traía en manos y mejor se dio la idea de ir para arar.

— _Shank, si ya lo hiciste ya lo hiciste, supéralo._

Para Minho parecían las cosas tan fáciles...

Una sombra le llegó desde arriba antes de poder él levantarse, se dio cuenta que era el Keeper Runner, llevaba dos platos de comida hondos en la mano.

—¿Minho?

—No shank, soy Dios. ¿Quién más puta madre puede ser?

El rubio observó los lados, estaba ya un poco más oscuro. ¿Cuándo había pasado tan aprisa el tiempo?

—No te vi hoy en la Choza, ¿mucho trabajo?

Aceptando el plato de comida él lo miró, el asiático se había sentado a la yerba y cruzando los pies en pequeños triángulos había comenzado a comer sin nada, aparentemente más importante, qué hacer.

—El campo no es fácil, jamás quisiera estar en los zapatos de Zart —rio y aquel gesto fue seguido por el otro.

Hubo una pausa de silencio.

—¿Allá afuera?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Minho tragó una gran cucharada de vegetales antes de contestar. —Lo de siempre, ya sabes. Salvar el mundo y correr desnudos despavoridamente.

Rieron nuevamente.

La siguiente media hora estuvieron en silencio comiendo, pero no uno incómodo, sino de esos que era placentero tener, donde las palabras no eran necesarias para convivir con alguien.

Minho fue el primero en levantarse, inclinaba el plato bebiendo lo último de caldo que le quedaba para luego pasarse el dorso de la mano sobre la boca limpiando los restos.

—Sueña conmigo shank —se despidió. Newt tenía la vista al plato, él lo había acabado hace rato.

—Oye Minho... —le detuvo, el otro giró a verlo mas él no continuó hablando, fue el runner en asentir.

—Ya lo sé —y ahora sí se marchó, él sólo le siguió con la mirada.

No podía reparar esa confianza que había roto en el runner, probablemente él jamás volvería a creer tan abiertamente en él como cuando fueran compañeros en el maze. Sin embargo, ahora le estaba ofreciendo esa amistad que sí podía darle porque entendía que Minho comprendía sus razones, sin embargo eso no evitaba que no le afectaran.

Sonrió triste. También era su tiempo de continuar.

.

.

Ocasión 14

Minho se quejaba del alimento con Frypan, decía que estaba frío y duro y era poco. Como siempre, ofendido, el Keeper de los Cook alzaba el cucharon mientras sentenciaba que si tanto le jodía su cocina, viniera él a encargarse.

Alby reía, Winston reía, todos reían.

—Shank, ¡me quejo! Si muero allá afuera será por envenenamiento y no por otra cosa.

Newt estiró los labios, él estaba sentado al frente de donde se sentara el runner. —Si te comen allá afuera y con eso envenenas un par de grievers, no nos quejamos.

Hubo más risas y así pasaron el desayuno.

.

.

Fin

.

 **Comentarios:** Notas finales al siguiente capítulo.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión.


	2. Ocasión 0 a la 15

_**Maze Runner**_ pertenece a _**James Dashner.**_

 **Advertencia:** Sin advertencia.

.

.

 **Continuar  
** **–.–.–**

.

Ocasión 0

Minho estaba sentado en un escalón fuera del homestead, se encontraba pegajoso por todo el sudor acumulado ya seco, su cara tenía un par de raspones y también las rodillas y manos; al correr hacia el lugar se había dado un par de caídas cuando su cuerpo no podía más. Pero él jamás cedió.

—Minho…

El aludido veía sus temblorosos dedos llenos de tierra y, sin mencionar nada se levantó dejando atrás a Alby. El de color supo, que el runner jamás iba a perdonarse no haber podido hacer nada al respecto.

.

.

Ocasión 5

Minho comía solo y en silencio, aún no tenía compañero en el maze pero Alby lo había sentenciado porque ya sabían las reglas.

Mascó unos trozos más de pan duro y decidió que era suficiente de pensar. Todo lo que podía hacer era esforzarse y sacarlos, así que no pararía.

.

.

Ocasión 8

Esa tarde, tras regresar se había retrasado explicándole a su nuevo compañero sobre cómo dibujar los mapas. Detestaba la idea, todo mundo lo sabía, pero no tenía otra opción y su mal humor tampoco tenía por qué desquitarlo con él. Por eso mejor decidió quedarse a hacer lo suyo y calmarse.

Un plato de frijoles con arroz le fue puesto a la mesa, a un lado Alby se había recargado con brazos cruzados mientras lo observaba con detenimiento.

—Es un laberinto sin salida… —el keeper miraba pensando seriamente sin prestarle atención.

—No hagas estupideces Minho.

—Hago mi trabajo.

Hubo un silencio.

—Él se encuentra mejor, le he estado siguiendo los pasos de cerca.

Pero Minho no dijo o mencionó nada al respecto, sólo asintió brevemente como en una forma de agradecimiento y siguió en lo suyo. Antes de ir a dormir quería revisar unos viejos mapas porque tenía una idea.

.

.

Ocasión 15

Corría y corría y seguiría corriendo.

No pararía porque eso era lo único que podía hacer: _Correr para sacarlos._

—Un poco más. Sólo hay que intentarlo un poco más —se repetía con cada paso cuando su mente le flaqueaba.

Y Ben sólo lo veía y asentía, y seguía corriendo a su lado.

.

.

Fin

.

 **Comentarios:** Ahora sí, las dos versiones.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión.


End file.
